The Secrets Within
by Big Cliffy Meanie
Summary: (REPOST and overused story line) Spin is suffering with Sexual Physical abuse,(I dont describe da sexual abuse) will it stop before it goes to far? Will TJ & Spin eva be friends again? Rated for abuse, mature terms and self harm PLZ READ!
1. A window into a troubled life

Okay, I know I said I wouldn't re-post this since its way pver done, bet remember, not to br childish, but this was the first 'sPinelli suffering' fic posted.  
  
I've improved it, so I hope you like it!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\  
  
3Chapter 1: A window into a troubled life3  
  
TJ: He's still the loveable popular guy we all know and love! he still wears his red hat the only thing that's changed it his age (obviously) and he now wears a black jacket instead of green.  
  
Spinelli: her life has become a living hell, in the '4th grade summer holidays' (the one with Dr Benedict) Bob and Flo Spinelli got a divorce as Mrs Spinelli was having a affair with a man called Tim Belcher. Spinelli doesn't see her dad any more, by the end of the 4th grade summer Flo and Tim had a wedding planned. As soon as they got married Tim turned on Spinelli and started beating her –she let out her anger by beating people up WAY more than usual. TJ and the rest got really annoyed with it and because she didn't it they dumped her as a friend. In the 5th grade summer Spinelli's life for 10 times worse when Tim started sexually abusing and raping her –Spin had been way to scared to tell anyone as Tim had brainwashed her into thinking people would hate her if she did. Now Spinelli is silent, take's the constant name calling from the Ashley's and spends Recess in the toilets and lunch in town (although she's been telling the school she goes home for lunch) now she's scared VERY of men.  
  
Gus: he moved away (coz of his dad) in the middle of 5th grade –he now lives in Tennessee.  
  
Gretchen: she's still her usual smart self  
  
Mikey: he's still his usual peaceful self and even more wrapped up in poetry and singing  
  
Vince: He is the King of they playground (he was running against TJ who stepped down) he also has help from TJ, Mikey, Gretchen and of course his girlfriend Sammi!  
  
Sammi: she has brown eyes and short brown hair with blonde streaks. She's the 'new girl' she arrived shortly after Gus left. She's a friend of the Gang's, she's Tough if you cross her –so she stands up for those who cant themselves.. She's really close to Gretchen, she likes Mikey's poetry and MOST importantly is dating Vince which makes her the queen Also she doesn't really know much about Spinelli.  
  
The gang have all been to wrapped up in running they playground and having fun to notice Spinelli's change.  
  
They are taught by Miss Grotkey (a/n: I can't get rid of her!) on Monday's Wednesday's and Fridays and taught my Mr Dudechoff on Tuesday's and Thursdays!  
  
There now your up to date!  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\  
  
Ashley Spinelli sat in class miserably, she wasn't really listening to Miss Grotkey's lesson, she was trying her hardest to keep flash backs of the previous night from her mind -her step father had raped her, AGAIN. She remembered when he turned on her, she'd been so gullible, she never saw it coming.  
  
====================Flashback====================  
  
"Pookie I have to go shopping, you don't mind your NEW dad caring for you do you?" said Flo, putting allot of emphasis on the word 'new' at the time Spinelli was VERY close to her step Dad, hence the emphasis. Sadly, Spinelli wasn't prepared for the events that were about to take place.  
  
"sure mum!" said Spinelli watching her mum leave.  
  
"finally" said Tim moving quickly towards Spinelli.  
  
"do you have another surprise for mum?" asked Spinelli curious over her step fathers sudden movement.  
  
"NO, I have a reality slap for you –if you tell anyone about this, I will kill both you and your mother" he said picking her up by the neck and repeatedly punching and kicking her until she was crying and begging for mercy "now get used to that, its going to be happening allot –see you my little punch bag"  
  
He walked away leaving Spinelli shaking and crying on the floor.  
  
==================End of Flashback===============  
  
"SPIN-UGLY!" Spinelli snapped back from her flash back to see Ashley B standing in front of her –most of the class watching and no teacher in site.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"give my your paper!" she screamed holding out her hand, she was already mad over her collecting paper duty.  
  
"yea –be civilised" said Phil leaning on her desk, Spinelli flinched by his sudden movement.  
  
"sorry" she said quietly handing over her paper.  
  
"didn't you even do work?!" asked Ashley B looking down her nose at Spinelli.  
  
"no"  
  
"well then you'll fail and get held back –it'd do us all a favour"  
  
"so what if I get held back"  
  
"oh well at least you could at least get a job in a freak show"  
  
"please, leave me alone"  
  
"with pleasure" said Ashley B moving away quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli was sitting in her room looking out the window absentmindedly, she was enjoying her relaxation while here step dad was out. She shied miserably as she watched TJ, Mikey Gretchen Vince and Sammi running around and laughing -without a care in the world. Spinelli's thoughts were stopped by her alarm clock, she had it on to warn her when her step dad would get home, for her safety, she always went out 5 minuets before he arrived home generally at 4:30.  
  
Finally when she'd got her shoe's and jacket she ran out the house, she reached the end of the path when she saw her step Dad's car coming around the corner. Her heart immediately filled with panic and she ran and hid by a bush quickly. She silently watched her she dad park the car and get in the house –as soon as he'd shut the door she ran full speed down the street, little did she know TJ and Gretchen had seen everything.  
  
"Gretch? Did you see that?" asked TJ watching after Spinelli.  
  
"yes TJ, as you know I've been studying psychology, and although I'm only on the basic's I can tell that Spinelli was really very scared"  
  
"even I could see that Gretch"  
  
"Hey –are you guys even listening?" asked Vince looking over at them.  
  
"oh sorry Vince" replied TJ.  
  
"yea –we were just distracted, its nothing important though" said Gretchen who was completely unaware of how drastic Spinelli's circumstances were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Spinelli looked at the watch, it was nearly 7, she knew she'd better be getting back.  
  
She arrived back and walked into the house silently, hoping Tim wouldn't want to hurt her tonight –or ever again for that matter.  
  
"mum, Your here! I thought you'd be over a friends or something?" said Spinelli, thankful to finally see her Mum home –this largely minimised the chance of any abuse.  
  
"No pookie, I'm relaxing tonight, starting with a nice relaxing bath" she said walking up the stairs, leaving Spinelli alone.  
  
"you think your real smart don't you? Staying out as long as possible to avoid me, well avoiding me isn't going to help you" said Tim walking up to her and forcing her onto the wall "make one sound and you'll regret it –remember everyone will hate you if they know about this"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\ 


	2. A web of lie’s

Thanks so Much for readin!  
  
3Chapter 2: A web of lie's3  
  
//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \  
  
Spinelli woke up to see her mum next to her –the last thing she remembered was her Tim knocking her head against the wall.  
  
"oh Spinelli dear, Your awake! I was so scared –you've been asleep since Monday night!" said Flo hugging her daughter.  
  
"Monday? What is it Tuesday morning?" she asked smiling a little this was the cheeriest she ever got).  
  
"oh pookie its good to see you smile, I wish it were Tuesday morning. You fell down the stairs on Monday night and you've been unconscious for two nights. Its Wednesday night sweetheart"  
  
"oh, so I fell down the stairs?" asked Spinelli sadly, of course knowing that in reality, Tim had once again attacked her.  
  
"yes, its lucky your farther was there to help –he said you took quite a fall!"  
  
"Mum, If I was unconscious then why didn't you take me to the hospital?" asked Spinelli feeling angry that her mother didn't take her to get help.  
  
"Because sweetie, your dad's a doctor –and he said that it's best to keep you at home. Now i'm going to get you some soup! And you don't have to go school tomorrow if you don't want to, I'm at work but your dad has the day off so he'll look after you" said her mum smiling.  
  
"mum, I'll go to school tomorrow" said Spinelli reassuringly –there was no way she was going to stay alone with Tim, she didn't want to that about what he'd do to her.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that" said Flo walking from the room, completely unaware of the horror her daughter was facing.  
  
"you better not say what really happened" said Tim walking into the room once Flo was thoroughly out of earshot.  
  
"what would you have done if I died –you told mum it was best for me to be here"  
  
"No. your mum didn't want you going to the hospital, you know she only pretends to care for you –you should hear what she tells me when your not around"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"bye guys" said TJ waving goodbye to his friends who'd been watching movies with him.  
  
"TJ, remember go talk to Spinelli" whispered Gretchen as she passed him, they'd both discussed it after seeing Spinelli's behaviour and decided to visit her.  
  
"I will" said Tjwaving good bye to his friends.  
  
After having his Dinner TJ walked down to Spinelli's and knocked on the door.  
  
"what the hell do you want?" asked Tim looking at TJ angrily.  
  
"Hello Sir, I'd like to see Spinelli –is she there?" said TJ politely  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK AGAIN YOU LITTLE FUCKER! SPINELLI AS YOU CALL HER, IS A LITTLE LYING BITCH –YOU DON'T WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH HER" shouted Tim slamming the door in TJ's face.  
  
TJ stood there for a minute feeling shocked, when he came to his senses he hurried home to tell Gretchen of the strangers actions.  
  
"mum, where's the phone? I really need to call Gretch"  
  
"TJ its 8:30, Gretchen has only been gone an hour –do you really need to talk to her?"  
  
"I need to ask her a homework question" lied TJ.  
  
"very well, be quick" she said handing TJ the phone.  
  
"Thanks" said TJ running up to his room and dialled Gretchen's number "Hey Gretch-"  
  
"did you talk to her?" interrupted Gretchen –her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I tried, when I went round that man opened the door –who is the anyway?"  
  
"I think he's Mrs Spinelli's brother, you know the rumour that Mr Spinelli has gone to the army"  
  
"good point, I cant remember the last time I saw him. Anyway, as I was saying, I went around and Mrs Spinelli's brother answered the door, when I asked to speak to Spin he was really rude. His words were 'don't you dare come again you little bugger, Spinelli as you call her is a little lying dog and said we don't want to be involved with her' –oh but her called Spinelli the other word for dog and he used a different word than bugger" said TJ, replacing the swear words.  
  
"wow, it show's where Spinelli gets her attitude from doesn't it? I wouldn't suggest going around there again –we've seen what Spinelli is like so its best not to chance it. We will just talk to her tomorrow –that's my mum calling, meet my by the bike racks tomorrow, bye TJ" said Gretchen hanging up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Gretchen and TJ walking to the class, both hoping to see Spinelli.  
  
"where is she?" asked TJ looking around  
  
"good morning!" said Sammi "are you looking for something?"  
  
"morning, not something –someone." Said TJ looking at the door, he didn't show it but he felt concerned –he hadn't really seen Spinelli apart from in lessons, at Recess she disappeared and he only caught a glance of her running somewhere at around 4:30.  
  
"who are you looking for?" asked Sammi.  
  
"Spinelli"  
  
"oh yea she the girl that disappears at Recess right?" she asked, she didn't really know anything about Spinelli as the gang hadn't really spoken of her.  
  
"we used to be friends with her" said Gretchen.  
  
"really? Why aren't you friends with her now?"  
  
"because she started beating people up all the time" said TJ, casting his mind back to then Spinelli began to beat up random people.  
  
"why? She must have had a reason" said Sammi thoughtfully.  
  
"don't ask us –she didn't have a reason" said Vince bitterly, out of the gang her was probably the one who hated her most.  
  
"she put terror and torment into people's innermost souls" said Mikey poetically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
"MENLO! WHY IS SPINELLI AWAY?!" asked TJ loudly, getting annoyed that Menlo would not reveal the details on Spinelli's absence.  
  
"I'm not going to repeat myself. That information is confidential" snapped Menlo, annoyed at TJ, his former best friends, persistence.  
  
"listen to me RIGHT now" said Sammi grabbing Menlo "your going to tell us why she's away and your gunna tell us NOW!"  
  
"okay, Okay!" said Menlo "a man just called, he said she has the flu! Now would you please leave me alone? I have some very important filing to do" 


	3. A nurses trip and Naivety

Thanks for reading Becky Lucinda and Sammi!  
  
3 Chapter 3: A nurses trip and Naivety 3  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli arrived in school at around 8:10 –she was in lots of pain from the things her evil step farther had done. Apart from the usual bruises and cuts everywhere, at least 25 of each. She had a large deep cut across her stomach that was about 4 inches, 2 cm's wide and 1cm deep. These inflictions made any sudden movements agony she was also limping slightly.  
  
"sorry I'm late" she said.  
  
"I'll let it pass for today –since you've been off ill, but don't be late again" said Mr Dudechoff in his usual relaxed manor.  
  
"thanks" said Spinelli walking slowly to her seat –making sure she hid her limp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a short science lesson everyone began to get changed for their sports lesson, this was always hard for Spinelli, she normally wore long sleeved tops and jeans to hide all her scars and scratches and the sports kit was trackie bottoms and a jumper, but hiding all her scars while changing was a challenge.  
  
"okay, we're playing tennis today" said Mr Dudechoff.  
  
"Scandalous! I love tennis" said Ashley A, Ashley Q was the great kickball player, she was the great tennis player, Ashley T was the great swimmer and Ashley B was the great runner.  
  
"The partners are TJ and Gretchen, Vince and Sammi, Mikey and Gordie, Ashley Q and Ashley B, Ashley T and Lucinda and Spinelli and Ashley A" Said Mr Dudechoff beginning to name the partners.  
  
"oh great I'm with Spin-ugly!" said Ashley A bitterly  
  
"okay, start playing" said Mr Dudechoff walking off the court.  
  
Spinelli flinched as she made the move to hit the tennis ball, causing her to miss it by at least a meter.  
  
"is there anything your NOT a loser in?" asked Ashley A laughing harshly  
  
"shut up and serve again" said Spinelli kicking the ball to Ashley A, she was going to have to stall –find some way not to serve the whole game (if trying to hit the ball hurt that much then serving would be that much worse!)  
  
"very well" said Ashley A smiling evilly "I bet you cant miss this!"  
  
Spinelli watched Ashley A hit the ball with what looked like all her strength, before Spinelli could move the ball had hit her in the stomach. She fell to the floor gasping for air biting her lip to hold back tears  
  
"like, oh my god!" cried Ashley Q walking over to Spinelli "Ashley A! you totally went to far"  
  
"I totally didn't mean to hurt her!" admitted Ashley A putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
The class began to crowd around Spinelli, whispering to each other about the injury and how she'd once not shown the pain –or it wouldn't of hurt her for that fact.  
  
"stop talking about me, I know you all hate me -whats the point in whispering? I can hear you anyway!" cried Spinelli in a paranoid tone "I hear you laughing in class –its so obvious you laughing at ME!"  
  
"uh Lucinda" said Mr Dudechoff giving Spinelli a worried glance "can you take her down to the nurse?"  
  
"sure" replied Lucinda (that girl with the brown pigtails) helping Spinelli up  
  
"NO. I'm okay, Really!" said Spinelli desperately tears of fear filling here eyes –if the nurse saw all the marks on her she'd know something was up!  
  
"its all right, come on" said Lucinda pulling Spinelli from the room.  
  
"god –she's like totally snapped!" exclaimed Ashley T  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TJ glanced over at Spinelli –she had a slight depressed look on her face, but how was he supposed to help her with an uncle like that? And another point was that she didn't want the help, maybe it was best just to leave her, despite the feelings he still held.  
  
"okay, we're playing tennis today" said Mr Dudechoff  
  
"The partners are TJ and Gretchen, Vince and Sammi, Mikey and Gordie, Ashley Q and Ashley B, Ashley T and Lucinda and Spinelli and Ashley A"  
  
"Tender! Hey Gretch" said TJ walking with Gretchen to their court.  
  
TJ looked across at Spinelli and saw her flinch –a look of pain on her face, he found himself silently wandered what was causing her pain when Gretchen interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"TJ? Are you going to serve the ball?" she asked tapping her large foot.  
  
"Gretch -look at Spinelli and Ashley A"  
  
"very well" said Ashley A smiling evilly "I bet you cant miss this!"  
  
Ashley A knocked the ball and with a high speed it hit Spinelli.  
  
"oh my god!" said TJ sharing a glance with Gretchen and joining the class, who'd started crowding around Spinelli.  
  
"Ashley A! you totally went to far"  
  
"I totally didn't mean to hurt her!"  
  
"Gretch is she okay?" asked TJ in a whisper  
  
"stop talking about me, I know you all hate me -whats the point in whispering? I can hear you anyway!" cried Spinelli in a paranoid tone "I hear you laughing in class –its so obvious you laughing at ME!"  
  
"strike that –will she be okay?"  
  
"I don't know TJ" said Gretchen watching Lucinda helping Spinelli up.  
  
"NO. I'm okay, Really!" said Spinelli desperately tears of fear filling here eyes  
  
"oh my god" whispered TJ watching Lucinda pull a screaming Spinelli from the room.  
  
"uh, excuse me, Mr Dude" said Gretchen "what do you plan on doing to help her? She looks really upset"  
  
"that's the nurses opinion" he replied a worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't think she will" said Sammi looking at the door Spinelli had left from, "seriously my cousin acted allot like her –she ended up committing Suicide"  
  
"what?!" asked TJ shocked, he couldn't believe things like that happened in the world.  
  
"yea –it was horrible, I hope she doesn't end like that"  
  
"very unlikely, she's always leaving school at lunch which show's she mush have a good time where ever she goes"  
  
"yes, plus her Dad being away in the army has its good sides –we all know he's the type of person to send her love bribe gifts" said Gretchen  
  
"send her what?"  
  
"gifts to bribe for her love –plus if she was that upset she'd come back to us"  
  
"you gotta point Gretch" said TJ "But I'm still a little worried about her.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ 


	4. Panic Attack consequences

Thankyou to my two reviewers, When I put up my next chapter, I'm putting this under R-rated, just so u know where 2 find it 8)  
  
3Chapter 4= Panic Attack consequences3  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Miss Belcher (A/N: she's taken her step fathers name but it hasn't come up in class –thats why the gang don't know) honey you need to tell me where you got these marks" said Jenny, she was the new school nurse, she was young and kind natured. She hooked at the cuts on Spinelli woridly.  
  
"I was, uh in a fight" lied Spinelli  
  
"well I'd suggest you keep out of fight's, the biggest mark on your belly is going to scar –other than that the other marks will go away in time, like I said, please stay out of fights like this –the marks show outcome"  
  
"I will, don't worry about me" said Spinelli, although part of her did want someone concerned about her –a certain old friend.  
  
"Thats good, here's a Winger McDinger" she said –every time someone came hurt she'd give them a Winger McDinger or a plain Winger Dinger, that was part of what earned her popularity.  
  
Spinelli looked at the winger McDinger and shuddered, the was no way she was going you was that, especially when she was so fat –in her opinion(A/N: yea you guessed it she's anorexic)  
  
"take care" said the nurse waving goodbye to Spinelli.  
  
"yeh, what ever" said Spinelli once the nurse had closed the door, she threw the bar on the floor wad walked out the school –there was NO was she could go back to class now, she started walking to her usual hide out, the creak.(A/N: the one where Mundy and his friends went –in the eppie where Gus stole Beanie McGum)  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"I don't get it, why didn't Spinelli come to class?" asked TJ feeling worried 'I hope she's okay'  
  
"TJ, she was on the verge panic attack, if not in the middle of one, they're bad news" said Gretchen "I wouldn't be surprised if she was having one –it was obvious she was forcing herself not to cry"  
  
"Hey! A Winger McDinger!" said Mikey picking up the winger McDinger that Spinelli had previously thrown down.  
  
"Your not gunna eat that are you?" asked Sammi looking at the bar Mikey was holding "and I think Spinelli was probably sent home"  
  
"yes" said Mikey eating the bar  
  
"uh –that's disgusting" said Sammi shuddering slightly.  
  
"okay, okay! Enough with the Mc Dinger! Lets go to the nurse and ask her if she sent Spin home"  
  
The gang arrived at the nurses office and walked in quietly.  
  
"oh hello, is you friend okay now?" asked Nurse Jenny curiously.  
  
"That's what we were coming to ask you" said TJ frowning lightly.  
  
"Will do. Come on guys" said TJ leaving the room with his friends "it seems she hasn't changed at all –not to mention the fact she's skipping school"  
  
"ah don't worry about it Teej, we should have known she wouldn't change" said Vince "come on –lets go to the jungle Gym, I'm sure someone needs help"  
  
"Gretch whats a panic attack?" asked TJ, once they were sitting on top of the jungle Gym.  
  
"A panic, or anxiety attack, is where someone starts to cry and find's it hard to breath –they cant stop them and anything can trigger them off. They can be treated with medication"  
  
"But this is Spinelli –she doesn't cry!" said TJ.  
  
"Like I said TJ, she couldn't help it. And she was crying when Lucinda was pulling her from the room, that was obviously stressing her further."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli arrived home at around the time she would if she were at school, there was no way anyone could know she cut –especially Tim.  
  
"you think your really smart don't you?" asked Tim.  
  
"I, I d-don't know that you m-mean" stammered Spinelli nervously.  
  
"The school called, I know you cut!" he said angrily walking quickly towards Spinelli as he said this.  
  
Spinelli let out a small scream ran to the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"open this door now you little bitch!" shouted Tim slamming his fists on the door, making it shake madly.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ 


	5. Turning for the worst

Okay, looking at the content, maybe this fic is a R-rated fic –oops!  
  
3Chapter 5= Turning for the worst3  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\  
  
Spinelli sat on the floor shacking madly Spinelli looked around the room in desperation but saw nothing to help her. Her eyes then fell on an old razor  
  
"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" shouted Tim "when I get me hands on you, you'll regret it!"  
  
Spinelli picked up the rusty razor –the edge shining in the sun, 'maybe if I'm ugly he'll leave me alone' she thought eyeing the sharp razor edge. It was now silent –Tim had given up beating on the door.  
  
"I hope this works" whispered Spinelli cutting her arm, she watched a little bit of blood run down her arms and she breathed a sigh of relief. (A/N: I find this easier 2 describe coz my friend used to cut her wrists) She felt a rush of pain and self control -this was something she was now in control of! She was about to cut her arm again when the door flew off its hinges.  
  
"You attention seeking little slut!" said Tim pushing her down.  
  
"Get off m-" Spinelli fell silent as Tim put a cloth soaked in chloroform of her nose and mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli woke up on the sofa –it was light outside, therefore obviously it was day time.  
  
"Oh your awake pookie! You fell asleep watching TV last night" said her mum brightly "I'll make you some chocolate Ready Break!"  
  
"Thanks mum" said Spinelli, she lifted her sleeve to see the red cut across her arm, when her mum was out of the room.  
  
"Here's your breakfast pookie" said her mum handing Spinelli a bowl.  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli taking a few bits, but when her mum left the room she scraped it into the bin. "Yuck –fattening stuff"  
  
Spinelli walked up the stairs to take a shower ,she felt dirty from what Tim had done, but she knew how ever times she showered –it wouldn't help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli walked into class and sat down. Moments later Mr Prickly walked into the room and the noise died down.  
  
"Miss Grotkey is out sick today –so you will be taught by Mr E"  
  
"Thank you Peter –I'll take it from here"  
  
"Mr E" said Ashley B "can I say its like totally great to have you back"  
  
"Thank you, now take out your books and start on chapter 10"  
  
"But sir –we're only on chapter 3"  
  
"Not anymore your not"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Recess ball rang and a sigh of relief fell through the class.  
  
"Come on –time for exercise" he said taking them outside, at this the class all groaned loudly.  
  
"I want you to do 50 jumping-jacks, 10 laps of the playground, 25 press- ups, 25 sit-ups then do it all again!"  
  
The class groaned again.  
  
Spinelli was on her 2nd playground lap when she started to feel dizzy and breathless. She started to gasp for air, but it wasn't any good, her legs gave way and she was soon slightly aware of the class crowding around her calling her name.  
  
"Sammi, can you take her to get a drink? Sit with her until she feels herself again? The rest of you –get back of your exercise!" ordered Mr E.  
  
"MOVE IT!" shouted Sammi once they'd reached the water fountain, she'd been helping Spinelli walk "come on –you need to drink!"  
  
"Okay, okay" said Spinelli drinking the water.  
  
"Hey Teresa" said Sammi smiling at corn chip girl "can I have your corn chips? –I'll buy you a bag later, I wouldn't ask, butt she need's em" she said nodding towards Spinelli.  
  
"No need to buy me more –I have 3 bags today!" said corn chip girl happily.  
  
"Thanks Chippie. Now Spinelli –eat these" she said handing Spinelli the bag.  
  
"But I don't wanna eat them" said Spinelli not wanting to eat such a fattening food.  
  
"You HAVE to" said Sammi in a warm but firm voice "it'll help, you gotta!"  
  
"Fine. Fine" said Spinelli starting to eat them "-you don't have to watch me you know!"  
  
"Yes I do" said Sammi who had a suspicion that Spinelli was anorexic "and don't even THINK about making yourself sick"  
  
"That would make me bulimic –I'm not an idiot you know" said Spinelli slightly irritated with having to eat the chips –not to mention that Sammi seemed to know she was ill.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\ \//\\  
  
Thanks for readin and reviewing Sammi 8) You already know whats gunna happen lol! But I've improved the grammar, so it's a little better! 8) 


	6. Driven to a edge

Hi! I'm Back! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, by the time I finished catching up with everythin it was 2 late 2 post.  
  
Well this is a Chappie before one of the biggest!  
  
Chapter 6= Driven to a edge  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\  
  
The day had been hard for Spinelli, many people kept asking her what'd happened, not to mention Mikey approaching her which nearly gave her a heart attack (Mikey was even bigger now) –she'd managed to escape him, as well as the rest of the class. She resorted once again to hiding in the toilets, which wasn't the best of idea's when the Ashley's had come in.  
  
==================flashback==================  
  
Spinelli sat silently when the door opened.  
  
"So what did you guy's think of Spin-ugly's little episode?" asked Ashley A  
  
"She's such an attention seeker –I bet she was loving everyone crowding around her –asking if she was okay! And she got some corn chips out of it" said Ashley Q  
  
"I like totally agree" said Ashley B doing nasty immersions of Spinelli "that is so fake! Next she'll be like –oh I'm so fat, I must make myself sick MUST GET ATTENTION"  
  
Spinelli looked down at her stomach, her ribs showing badly, but she couldn't see that –she could see fat, maybe even more than Mikey.  
  
"I like totally agree Ashley T, I bet she'll beat everyone up if they don't pay attention her, Whats she gunna do next? Kill herself?!"  
  
The four Ashley's laughed evilly.  
  
"Come on Ashley's lets go see Sammi, she was the one who was with her" said Ashley A leaving the room with her friends.  
  
Ashley T's words echoed through her mind 'Whats she gunna do next? Kill herself?!'  
  
~*~  
  
"you totally have to tell us what that attention seeking Spin-ugly was doing!" said Ashley A.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that –and she wasn't attention seeking!" said Sammi in a warning tone.  
  
"uh, yea right" said Ashley B once again doing her impression is Spinelli -with the I must get attention.  
  
"Don't you bitches even think for a moment? Don't you even think that she may really have been that ill?"  
  
"ill?" asked TJ who was still sitting on the edge of the jungle gym.  
  
"oh yea -right" said Ashley A.  
  
"get lost the lot of you!" said Sammi raising her voice.  
  
"we wouldn't wanna be up hear any longer –come on girls" said Ashley Q.  
  
============================================== =  
  
Spinelli arrived home and looked around, –looking for something that made her life make sense, but she couldn't find it everywhere, as she looked she was flooded by bad memories and flashbacks.  
  
She sat on the sofa looking at the cuts on her arms and legs –each one telling a different story.  
  
"you're a pain to us all you know. Nobody wants you here" said Tim looking at her.  
  
"mum loves me!" said Spinelli in defence.  
  
"no she doesn't. nobody loves you. You don't have ANYONE in the world, do you?"  
  
Spinelli shied knowing it was true, since Tim had come all her family had cut themselves off, she'd lost all her friends as they hated her as well.  
  
"if your mum loved you she wouldn't always be over a friends would she?" asked her step farther in a taunting voice.  
  
"fine, I have no one –I get it!"  
  
"not only that but your very existence is making peoples life's hell. Goodbye now" he said walking away, a smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli sat on the sofa watching the TV.  
  
"Ashley, I'm going to the shop's –do you want some sweets?" asked Tim acting like the caring loving step dad that her mum THOUGHT he was.  
  
"no thanks" said Spinelli wandering he could act how everything was so normally –he'd been acting like it since that fatal day her mum went shopping, leaving her in Tim's care, how could he act as though everything were normal as if there were nothing going on, and her mum hadn't seemed to notice a thing.  
  
"I'll be back soon then" said Tim kissing Flo ruffling Spinelli's hair and winking at her.  
  
"Bye honey" said her mum before turning her attention back towards the TV .  
  
"how can that woman kill herself –just like that?" asked Spinelli watching the woman on the TV jump from a bridge.  
  
"she thinks it'll put an end to all her problems Pookie" replied her mum deeply engrossed with the TV.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\ //\\  
  
Shadw: Sorry for leavin u hanging. Thank you so much for reading! 8)  
  
spinelli woods esquire: I'm back and posting!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I'm glad you can review again, I dunno if you've already read this, if you haven't then enjoy the upcoming chap! 


	7. The Last Resort

Hiya, here is a VERY evil cliffy!  
  
Chapter 7= The Last Resort  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Spinelli sat in the kitchen shacking, she picked up the pen and began to write the letter –the one that had been in her mind for a few months now.  
  
Everyone, I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused you all, I'm unloved and my existence is causing you all trouble and pain. Please don't cry over me, I'm already dead. Please enjoy your life's without me, I've done this to help you, I'm sorry I had leave in such an affective way I know it will cause even more trouble –but it will be over before you know it and you can enjoy your life's without me to mess it up. I love you all, I want you to know that, even if you don't return the feeling. My reason for this is I can no longer take the abuse from my so called step father, I can no longer handle these events. I know you will all hate me for revealing the sexual and physical abuse and I'm sorry for causing you this pain. I am so unloved, the world is against me in everything I do, even when I am saying goodbye, I know no one will really even care that I'll be gone. This may be selfish and I'm really sorry for that. please Enjoy your lives without me.  
  
Ashley Funicello Belcher  
  
Still shacking and now crying she picked up the knife, she once again cut herself the blood slowly pouring down her arms –the cuts where MUCH more severe than last time.  
  
P.S. As for my self harm, this has only just stated doing this, I know If I make my self horrible you will care even less. The pain from cutting gives me a sense of relief and thankfully I am now in control!  
  
As she wrote spots of blood dropped onto the paper –her arms turning red from the pouring blood.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
PLEASE don't kill me! If you do then you wont get 2 read the next chappie!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Yea, lets hope so!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protector: glad u liked it! I'm sorry 4 da cliffy!  
  
imafreak13: Thank you 8) I've read, and heard from a friend that it makes you feel in control, but I know now that's not everyone. If you ever want to talk to me jest let me know 8) keep reading! 


	8. A Scream of fate

Here's the next chapter for my happy fic! Lol, it aint axacly cheerful is it?  
  
Chapter 8= A Scream of fate  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"ASHLEY!" screamed her mum running into the kitchen putting the knife out of the way. She picked up the letter and read, clutching her hysterical daughter as she did so, she was crying by the end pf the letter.  
  
"Oh god! Ashley I love you so much, why could you not see that? You make my life worth living."  
  
"I'm so sorry mum" whispered Spinelli "I just couldn't handle it anymore"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" screamed Tim arriving into the kitchen.  
  
"get out of my house" whispered Spinelli's mum dangerously.  
  
"No, this is my house now. You get out" said Tim taking a gun from his pocket and pointing it at the mother and daughter on the floor.  
  
"Tim, I thought you loved us."  
  
"I love YOU Flo, not that little mistake there. I warned her –if she told I'd kill the pair of you, now she has done so your lives will pay the price"  
  
At that moment Flo Belcher ran from the house, pulling Spinelli a whimpering and crying with her (A/N: she was pulling Spin by the arms) –Tim running dangerously behind.  
  
Tim pushed them both on the floor and looked down on them –a superior smile on his face. To make the scene more dramatic the rain was hammering down and thunder clouds were rolling in.  
  
"Tim, what are you going to do?" asked Flo shakily.  
  
"This" he said pulling her off the floor by her hair.  
  
"Don't you TOUCH my mum" said Spinelli with all the courage she could master.  
  
"Ha" said Tim looking down his nose at her then with a sudden movement he hit her, causing her to fall to the cold hard and wet ground.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
whats going to happen? Will they be saved? WILL THEY BE SHOT? WILL THEY LIVE?!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: I hope you are alive to read this chappie! JUST THINK OF THE CHILDREN! (HAD 2 DO IT)  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protector: SHE AINT GUNNA DIE, BUT WILL SHE GET SERIOUSLY HURT??? Lol! I'll leave you in suspense oh yea, and Jethro, leave her hangin, suspense is a good thing and Becky Lucinda, please reframe from killing Jethro and myself! 


	9. Thank god for small miracles

Here's the next chappie, after this one, I'm going to put a few chappies up at once, it makes it more emotional.  
  
Chapter 9= Thank god for small miracles  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TJ was sitting watching Beanie McChimp reruns with his Mum –Heather Detweiler and his Dad –Josh Detweiler. Becky ran in the room soaking wet and literally hyperventilating.  
  
"What ever is wrong Becky?" asked Mrs Detweiler  
  
"There are dry towels!" said Mr Detweiler laughing slightly.  
  
"NO! not that –up the road, he's going crazy, got a gun –Spinelli and Flo crying" she said panting.  
  
At the mention of a gun TJ ran from the room –Mrs Detweiler and Becky close behind.  
  
"Don't any of you go up there without me" said Mr Detweiler running up the stairs.  
  
As they reached their garden they saw Tim hit Spinelli –she fell to the ground with the force.  
  
"How could her uncle do that?" whispered TJ in shock trying to get to Spinelli –but being restrained by his mum and sister.  
  
"That's her step dad TJ, her mum and dad divorced a while ago" Mrs Detweiler informed him quietly.  
  
"Shit" whispered TJ stopping his struggle.  
  
"Theodore Jasper Detweiler!"  
  
Mr Detweiler arrived holding TJ's baseball bat. At that moment TJ managed to escape the grips of his sister and mother.  
  
::::::::::::::::::End Of TJ's POV::::::::::::::::  
  
Spinelli struggled to get up, she'd landed on the pavement. She was starting to feel week and dizzy with the amount of blood loss and her body simply ached.  
  
"Leave my mum alone!" she said weakly, standing up.  
  
"Shut up" said Tim pushing her to the floor again –her ankle twisting painfully.  
  
"Spin" said TJ touching her shoulder comfortingly –a flash of lighting flashing at the same time. Spinelli jumped as he did this and scrambled away from him still shaking and crying with fear. "oh god" whispered TJ looking at her arms.  
  
"Come on" whispered Becky helping Spinelli up "its okay –you're safe now"  
  
Becky and Mrs Detweiler walked slowly back to their house with Spinelli, who wouldn't let TJ go near her.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr Detweiler made a powerful hit over Tim's head, he stumbled, leaving Flo free.  
  
"Flo, go back to mine –you can have a bath and relax, I'm calling the police"  
  
"Thank you Josh" she said walking away slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs Detweiler, Becky, Spinelli and TJ arrived into the front room.  
  
"Becky, get some clothes and a towel. TJ, go get the first aid kit!"  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/\\//\\//\\  
  
So Spinelli is safe although she's scared to death of tj!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: the triplets are the same. Yep, and the chappies that made me cry SO much are coming up!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: lol, I hope your okay now, and now you both no Spin and flo are safe, BUT will spin get over her fear of tj?  
  
Thanks for reading, please review! 


	10. Consequences

WARNING TISSUES NEEDED!  
  
Yep, for these 2 chappies, you'll ned some tissues, I cried SO much writin it!  
  
Chapter 10= Consequences  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"B-but my mum!" said Spinelli crying and struggling to get off the sofa.  
  
"Its alright pookie, I'm here" her mum said entering the room "oh sweetheart are you okay?"  
  
"Flo, you go get cleaned up. I'll clean her up –and she'll be here when you get back""  
  
"Thank you Heather. Josh is fine –he's calling the police right now, I'll see you in a minute"  
  
~*~  
  
"TJ don't you understand, Spinelli is scared of you –she's scared of all men"  
  
"But why Becky? I'd never do anything to hurt her"  
  
"Maybe you should see this" said Becky opening Spinelli's letter –she'd picked it up.  
  
Everyone, I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused you all, I'm unloved and my existence is causing you all trouble and pain. Please don't cry over me, I'm already dead. Please enjoy your life's without me, I've done this to help you, I'm sorry I had leave in such an affective way I know it will cause even more trouble –but it will be over before you know it and you can enjoy your life's without me to mess it up. I love you all, I want you to know that, even if you don't return the feeling. My reason for this is, I can no longer take the abuse from my so called step father, I can no longer handle these events. I know you will all hate me for revealing the sexual and physical abuse and I'm sorry for causing you this pain. I am so unloved, the world is against me in everything I do, even when I am saying goodbye, I know no one will really even care that I'll be gone. This may be selfish and I'm really sorry for that. please Enjoy your lives without me.  
  
Ashley Funichello Belcher  
  
P.S. As for my self harm, this has only just stated doing this, I know If I make my self horrible you will care even less. The pain from cutting gives me a sense of relief and thankfully I am now in control!  
  
"Wow" said TJ blinking tears from is eyes "but I don't get it, why's she afraid of m-"  
  
"He's been raping her TJ, this seems to have been going on for a while"  
  
"No." whispered TJ blinking tears furiously from his eyes again, he'd only just got used to the terms of rape and found it hard to think anybody of his age would suffer because of it.  
  
"Come on –lets get downstairs, your friend needs us"  
  
"Thank you" said Spinelli accepting the glass of water from Mrs Detweiler.  
  
TJ and Becky walked into the room, Becky put the clothes on the table and TJ handed Mrs Detweiler the first aid kit. Mrs Detweiler opened the kit and started cleaning Spinelli's wounds, TJ watched silently –feeling sick with himself with disowning Spinelli after all she's been through. In his opinion he wasn't a very good friend –he couldn't even see that she'd stopped her brutal nature and was silently screaming for help.  
  
"There" said Mrs Detweiler once she'd cleaned Spinelli's deep cuts and bandaged them (they were far to large for plasters) "here's some of Becky's old clothes you can where these" she said handing Spinelli a pair of jeans and a tight black jumper  
  
"Thank you so much" said Spinelli leaving the room.  
  
"Mum, will she be okay?" asked TJ once Spinelli had left the room.  
  
"With your help TJ, she'll be fine"  
  
"Mum, you should read this" said Becky handing her mum Spinelli's letter.  
  
"TJ, she needs you right now, just remind her of your friendship, she needs a friend like you"  
  
"Good friends don't disown each other"  
  
"TJ! Everyone makes mistakes, she needs you right now" said Becky  
  
"She's scared of me!"  
  
"remind her how you care for her TJ, remind her you love her"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"TJ its sooooooooo obvious"  
  
Mr Detweiler walked into the kitchen looking completely soaked.  
  
"Are they both okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm okay" said Flo walking into the room.  
  
"Oh Flo, its good to see your okay. I'm sorry to do this but I need to take you for a statement at the station."  
  
"What about Ashley?"  
  
"She need's to go in tomorrow –unless you don't want to press charges"  
  
"oh I'm pressing charges, no one rapes my daughter and gets away with it"  
  
No one in the room seemed surprised at this –evidently Mr Detweiler evidently had found out.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
QUICK, READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE! 


	11. Tears and forgiveness

TISSUES STILL NEEDED!  
  
3Chapter 11= Tears and forgiveness 3  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Mum!" said Spinelli hugging her mum "I'm sorry" she began to cry slightly.  
  
"Ashley Please don't apologise, this isn't your fault. I love you so much, its all going to be okay now" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes "I'm going to make a statement now, can you handle making statements tomorrow? I'd really like to lock him away"  
  
"D-do I have to s-see him again?" asked Spinelli fearfully.  
  
"I'll make sure you don't. I'll see you after I make the statement –Heather you don't mind having Ashley here do you?"  
  
"Of course not –I'd actually prefer to have you both over for a few nights, you should have company at a time like this"  
  
"Thank you Heather, I only hope we wont be too much of a burden"  
  
"Of course you wont" said TJ who'd been standing in the corned silently –crying slightly at the sight of Spinelli's pain, the guilt over his treatment towards her tearing him apart.  
  
"Look after Ashley wont you? She needs a friend you at the moment"  
  
When she said this there was a slight flash of fear in Spinelli's eyes. Meanwhile TJ was beginning to get slightly annoyed at everyone acting as though Spinelli weren't petrified to go near him.  
  
"I'll try" said TJ the guilt showing visibly in his voice.  
  
"Come one Flo, I'll drive you" said Mr Detweiler.  
  
"But mum!" said Spinelli worriedly clutching her mums arm.  
  
"Ashley, it'll be fine. I need you to stay here" she got up and walked away leaving Spinelli sitting on the floor –still crying.  
  
TJ stood and watched her –deep sorrow and guilt in his eyes.  
  
"Come on, its okay" said Becky helping Spinelli up and walking her into the living room TJ followed her silently.  
  
"I'll make you all some soup –its getting really late" said Mrs Detweiler.  
  
"I'll be right back" said Becky getting up.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked TJ softly, trying to make up for his treatment towards her.  
  
Spinelli shifted away to the edge of the sofa, eyeing TJ in fear, Becky who was at the door walking back to them.  
  
"You've known TJ for ages –do you really think he'd hurt you?"  
  
"I thought I knew Tim" she whispered shuddering at the sound of his name and memories of his actions.  
  
"Forget him. TJ on the other hand, you've known him for years –he's done so much for you! Remember in 1st grade? He got beat up so you wouldn't get hurt. Think about it -look into his eyes, you wont see hate" said Becky leaving the room.  
  
"I swear I'd do nothing to hurt you –never" said TJ looking directly into Spinelli's watery bloodshot eyes.  
  
Spinelli looked into his blue eyes, she didn't see anger, but love. She was filled with emotions, sadness, relief, and love, something she hadn't seen for so long..  
  
"TJ" she whispered tears once again filling her eyes "I was so scared"  
  
"Spin" he said softly moving slowly towards her –not wanting to scare her "it'll be okay –I'll always protect you, please can you just see this?"  
  
"I can" whispered Spinelli suddenly hugging him "Please don't leave me again TJ" her grip tightened on his jacket.  
  
The relief grew stronger, it was true, she really did need TJ, her reputation didn't matter, she didn't care if she was acting like an Ashley would, it was the last thing on her mind. She was just glad to have TJ back, her reputaion was long gone anyway.  
  
"Never" he said holding her gently.  
  
"Sorry TJ" she said still clinging to him.  
  
"What for?" he asked "you have nothing to be sorry for"  
  
"yes I do, I was scared of you, acting as though you were a person your not –someone as sick and evil as Tim"  
  
"Spinelli, you really don't have to be sorry, its understandable. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am Spinelli, I'm so sorry for not seeing you were in trouble, please forgive me Spin"  
  
"I forgive you" she whispered looking up at TJ who was also crying.  
  
Little did they know that both Becky and Mrs Detweiler were watching them.  
  
Spinelli yawned widely and lied down –her and TJ still hugging, for once in over a year and a half, she felt safe. She knew that their relationship had grown really close in a matter of minutes, and it didn't seem believeable, but at the moment, she finally felt safe –a feeling she didn't want to lose. She knew that they were lying closer than friends usauly would, but she needed to feel loved.  
  
"I'm so glad we're friends again Teej" she whispered.  
  
"Me to" he said gently stoking her damp hair, he didn't know why he was acting like this towards her –it was probably him trying excessively to make up for the hardness he had added to her life. Spinelli who was relaxed and contented slowly drifted off to her best nights sleep she'd had since her parents divorce "MUM-"  
  
"TJ, sssh!" said Mrs Detweiler pointing towards Spinelli. TJ looked at her and smiled –she was okay now, she was sleeping peacefully, safely in his arms.  
  
"Mum, will spin have to school Monday?"  
  
"No TJ, she probably wont"  
  
"Can I stay home with her? Please, I cant leave her alone"  
  
"Ok, but when she goes back –you have to as well"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Well done TJ, I'm proud to call you my brother" said Becky warmly. "I just wish there were more guys out there that are as sweet as you"  
  
"Thanks" replied TJ.  
  
"I'll be right back" said Becky hurrying from the room and returning with a blanket, she placed it over TJ and Spinelli "stay with her -she really needs you now"  
  
"I wi- *yawn* will" said TJ rubbing his eyes  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
Wow! So sad huh? Don't be afraid to admit 2 crying!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Did it make you cry? At least they're happy now! 8)  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: finally, she's over it! Well I hope you havnt been reduced 2 tears! 


	12. The statement

Hey peoples, its like 8 am, I forgot to post last nite, sorry!  
  
3Chapter 12= The statement3  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\  
  
TJ woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, he looked down at Spinelli, she had tear stains and cuts on her cheeks. On one of her arms, with the sleeve up, there were deep gases –the skin looked red and irritated around it. When he looked closer he saw a cut on her head (A/N: from one of Tim's attacks) and even through all this –she was still beautiful to TJ.  
  
TJ had been sitting watching Spinelli for a while when she woke up with a jump breathing deeply –evidently waking from a nightmare.  
  
"Spin, its okay, ssssssssh" said TJ softly.  
  
Spinelli soon relaxed after looking around and remembering she was safe.  
  
"Are you okay Spin?" asked TJ in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, had a nightmare that's all" said Spinelli sitting up and brushing hair from her eyes "Thanks for yesterday Teej, it's really helped me"  
  
TJ smiled warmly at Spinelli and hugged her, he was hoping he was doing okay around her, not upsetting her or making her and feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you gunna be okay in that interview-investigation thing today?"  
  
"I dunno, it'll be hard –at least it's a Saturday"  
  
"Yea and if you don't have to go school on Monday, I don't have to go with, I'm sticking by my promise Spin."  
  
"Thanks Teej, you know its funny. Even though my name is Ashley Belcher, you still call me Spin or Spinelli"  
  
"Do ya wanna be called Ashley then?"  
  
"No. I kinda like still using my old name the whole name thing hasn't really come up"  
  
"In all that time?"  
  
"Yea" said Spinelli sadly.  
  
"Sorry Spin" said TJ whishing there was some way to avoid the many topics of her suffering.  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Spinelli not wanting to bring up the past, she'd suffered enough.  
  
"TJ –door" said Becky from the hall.  
  
TJ got up and looked at his watch –it was 10:30. He walked to the door and saw his friends.  
  
"You ready for Gonzo world?" asked Vince  
  
"Gonzo world?" asked TJ remembering that he'd planned to go with his friends.  
  
"Oh! And there's loads of blood on the pavement up their" said Vince pointing to where Spinelli had been last night.  
  
TJ shifted nervously "Uh, sorry Guys –I cant come –I got something more important to do"  
  
"More important than the water slides of Gonzo world?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Yes, sorry Guys"  
  
"Weren't they the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" asked Sammi looking at his slightly dirty clothes.  
  
"Yes it most certainly is" said Gretchen.  
  
"I gotta go –have fun" said TJ feeling uncomfortable and avoiding the question.  
  
"Bye"  
  
TJ closed the door and went to sit next to Spinelli again.  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You turned down gonzo world, thanks"  
  
"It was nothing"  
  
Spinelli gave him a tight hug which actually lasted for a few minutes, TJ smiled at her when they finally broke the hug.  
  
"Thanks again" she said warmly.  
  
"Ashley, There you are" said her mum walking in and handing her a bag to get ready "You need to be ready in an hour sweetie. The bathroom's free."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli emerged around half an hour later. Her long raven hair was in a high ponytail –two stands framing her face. She wore some blue jeans with small sliver chains around a tightish long sleeved red top (like Lizzie McGuire's 'Brittany Spears' top) and a matching blue denim jacket. She walked into the front room. (A/N I have this outfit, its one of my favs –the outfit was Tim's idea to buy.)  
  
"Hi Teej" she said smiling.  
  
TJ stared at her for a moment 'god she looks beautiful, why am I noticing so much now?' when he realised he should reply he smiled back and gave a cheery "Hey Spin, you look great"  
  
"Thanks" she said blushing a little and trying to hide it, making TJ chuckle.  
  
"Are you ready to go Ashley?" her mum asked softly.  
  
"Yea –is TJ coming?" she asked looking at him hopefully.  
  
"It depends –he'd find it pretty boring sweetie"  
  
"Oh but-" started Spinelli  
  
"I don't mind –really" he added at the doubtful looks on the adults face's (the adults being her mum and TJ's dad)  
  
"Please?" asked Spinelli making her 'puppy-dog-eyes' which she had previously kept secret from her fiends -in fear of losing her rep.  
  
She soon agreed and they were off to the police station for Spinelli's statements (A/N: I don't know how this works in America so I'm gunna do it as similar to the English way that I know) Spinelli gave her long statement –barking down in tears a number of times. Now unfortunately, Spinelli had to be checked over for any sexually transmitted diseases. She also had to be 'inspected' and photographed, which wasn't very nice (A/N: you get the picture right?)  
  
"We'll call you with the results Monday morning" said the Nurse. Spinelli sat in silence –feeling purely disgusted at the photo's  
  
"Come on Spin –everything'll be okay!" said TJ putting his arm round her shoulder.  
  
"Yea" said Spinelli trying to shake the pictures of her 'examination' from her mind.  
  
"When we get back we can go to Kelso's –I'll buy you an Ice-cream-sundae, the triple chocolate fudge is back if –your favourite!" he said trying to cheer her up, up until the forth grade that was her favourite, but it was taken from the menu -until a weeks ago.  
  
"They have it back?"  
  
"Yea. It came back a week ago! So what'd you say? Wanna go get your favourite?"  
  
"Sure" said Spinelli smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TJ and Spinelli sat in Kelso's, each had a triple chocolate Sundae with sparklers in (A/N: TJ had asked Mr Kelso for Spin)  
  
"What if I've got something from him?" asked Spinelli.  
  
TJ stayed silent for a moment wandering how to answer her question, when he realised he didn't have a answer he put his arm round her comfortingly.  
  
"If you do, I'll always be here for you"  
  
"Thanks" she said putting an extra large spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth leaving a blob on her nose, TJ laughed slightly.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Y-you've got I-ice-cream on you n-n-nose" he said between laughs.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
TJ smiled picked up a tissue and wiped the ice-cream from her nose. They both sat silently, their faces inches apart TJ had just plucked up the courage to kiss her when the door opened.  
  
"TJ!" he jumped and looked around to see Vince "Gonzo world was closed so -Spinelli?!" he asked a visible hint of disgust in his voice. He then went on "TJ! You ditched us to hang around with HER? She beats everyone up –all the time. We dumped her for a reason!"  
  
"Maybe if you opened your eye's you'd notice something!" said Spinelli, feeling hurt and storming away. TJ hurried after her not saying a word to Vince.  
  
"Spin!" he said catching up with her "forget what he said, seriously. He cant see what a lovely person you are –its his loss not having you as a friend"  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli hugging him "that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"  
  
TJ returned the hug happily –under twenty-four hours ago they weren't even talking and now they were both hugging, their friendship was closer than before, not to mention the fact he'd developed a crush on her that was getting bigger and bigger by the moment.  
  
"I'm getting hungry –do you wanna go back and get some lunch?" asked TJ braking her hug reluctantly.  
  
They walked most of the way in silence –neither really knew what to say.  
  
"So how long d'you think I'll be staying over yours?"  
  
"No clue" said TJ shrugging "couple days maybe"  
  
"What's gonna happen when we get back to school?" asked Spinelli voicing her worry "I mean everyone hates me"  
  
"Not everyone –I don't hate you" said TJ "and if they cant take me being friends with you, then they can get lost"  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli smiling "how many times have I said thanks to you in the past 16 hours or so?"  
  
"Not enough" said TJ opening the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence on Monday morning as they sat –waiting for the results. TJ and Spinelli had both been let off school for the results, but if Spinelli was clear of infection they'd have to go. TJ had tried numerous times to lighten Spinelli's mood, but it was no good –she was on edge and although he hid it, he was too. Finally the phone ringing broke the growing silence.  
  
"Hello?" said Mrs Detweiler picking up the phone and after a moment she passed it to Flo.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\//\\//\\//\\//\\/ /\\  
  
HA THE BIG CLIFFY MEANIE STRIKES AGAIN! Lol, don't kill me.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Trust me to take so long to continue! Well, don't worry, there isn't any more sad bits now :)  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: lol, awww, well I hope u had a tissue box near by lol. Anger Management looks so good, I've seen the 'I feel pretty ' adverts lol! 


	13. Results and Back to school

A POST! FINALLY! I'm so sorry for not posting, blame my bad organisation!  
  
Chapter 13= Results and Back to school  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Thank you" she said hanging up the phone she turned to her daughter and smiled.  
  
"Mum? Am I okay?" asked Spinelli fearfully.  
  
"You're just fine" she said hugging her daughter  
  
"So, do I have to go to school now?" asked Spinelli her voice hinting for a 'no'  
  
"Yes" said her mum smiling "now you've both missed nearly two hours of school, so you really need to get back"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TJ and Spinelli arrived at school, Recess was well underway and they'd signed in at the office.  
  
"Wanna go tell Miss Grotke we're in? we can ask her If she can swap me and Vince –you don't really wanna sit next to him do you?" asked TJ  
  
"Good point –I cant believe Miss Grotke makes us sit boy-Girl"  
  
They both walked into their class to see Miss Grotke sitting at her desk marking class work.  
  
"TJ, Spinelli, its good to see you both –I'm assuming (A/N: Don't assume because you make an ASS out of U and ME! Lol) that your okay then?" she asked looking at Spinelli "I heard at the office, don't worry I'm the only one that knows and I'm not going to tell anyone"  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli gratefully.  
  
"We were just wandering if I could sit next to Spin rather than Vince?"  
  
"Please?" asked Spinelli using her not so well known pout.  
  
"If it would make you feel better of course you can"  
  
"Thanks" said Spinelli smiling.  
  
"Lets go enjoy Recess before-" TJ was cut short by the bell ringing "never mind"  
  
They both sat in their seats, slightly irritated about their loss of Recess, the class soon started sitting in their seats.  
  
"TJ your in my seat" said Vince coldly.  
  
"Your sitting in my old seat" replied TJ in the same tone.  
  
"Just coz you wanna sit next to HER" said Vince walking away.  
  
"Why else dose he think I'm sitting hear?" asked TJ.  
  
"I have no idea" said Spinelli laughing slightly.  
  
'She looks so beautiful' thought TJ staring at her  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Recess bell rang Vince walked out the room quickly avoiding TJ and Spinelli, meanwhile Mikey, Sammi and Gretchen made their way over.  
  
"Um, hello" said Spinelli quietly  
  
"Spinelli, TJ, may I assume your both friends? And if so what wonderful event took place?" asked Mikey in his happy poetic tone.  
  
TJ and Spinelli exchanged looks and the words 'wonderful event'  
  
"Uh –I cant really say but just know that we made a mistake breaking friends with her"  
  
"I could have told you that" said Sammi  
  
"Welcome back Spinelli" said Gretchen hugging her friend  
  
"What are we gunna do with Vince?" asked TJ looking out of the window, yet their wasn't any sign of Vince "He hates Spin, and I'm not being his friend if he hates her"  
  
"He'll probably be in fort tender" said Gretchen "we'll talk to him"  
  
Sammi, Mikey and Gretchen left the room, a few seconds later Vince walked in –apparently they'd missed him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the traitor" said Vince glairing at TJ.  
  
"Shut up!" said Spinelli stepping forward.  
  
"Back off" said Vince pushing her away with all his strength, Spinelli who wasn't ready for the push fell on the floor, tears of fear forming in her eyes.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
so, spinelli's okay, but vince just pushed her! What will happen? Will vince ever be friends with the again? What will TJ do?  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: yea, he cares so much for spin!  
  
Shadw: sorry for the long pause, I hope your enjoying it, if you like this then I'm sure you'll like my un expected romance fic that's up)  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: lol I'm always lazy! I cant wait to read your fic! 


	14. The fight

Chapter 14= the fight  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"I see someone's lost their-" Vince was cut short by TJ hitting him the face, TJ showing an intolerable amount of anger. Vince looked up at TJ shocked, he knew TJ was stronger since he started taking kick boxing lessons and went to Karate camp in 5th grade (A/N: that's where he'd lost his 'puppy fat') "that's it!" Vince lunged at TJ and there was soon a fight taking place, TJ was winning greatly.  
  
"Now you can get lost" said Spinelli grabbing Vince by the back of his t- shirt "NOBODY is going to get away with hurting me anymore. AND your not gunna lay a figure on TJ –he's fifty-thousand times the person you are"  
  
"Fine what ever, I'd never want to be near a little drama queen like you –TJ when your done being an idiot I'll be waiting for your apology" said Vince escaping Spinelli's grip and leaving the room. Spinelli put her hand out to help TJ up.  
  
"You did great" he said accepting her hand and standing up.  
  
"Thanks for everything" said Spinelli smiling and Kissing TJ's check, sending a shiver down his spine, he smiled at her, she really didn't know where the kiss had came from, but it was still nice.  
  
"Like I've said, no one hurts you. Come on –lets go get lunch" said TJ putting her arm around Spinelli and leaving the room –little did they know Mikey, Sammi and Gretchen had seen the whole thing from the window.  
  
"I cant believe the pushed her like that. We are so through!" said Sammi  
  
"Oh Sammi, lets not linger on breaking up when true love is present between two of our friends" said Mikey "I always thought TJ and Spinelli were made for each other"  
  
"So you saw it to?" asked Sammi.  
  
"Of course –their soul mates. Made for each other"  
  
"Mikey –how many times do I have to say this? Recent science has shown there is no such thing as soul mates" said Gretchen "but I agree they like each other"  
  
The three of them walked into the cafeteria to see Vince walking towards them –a black eye already forming.  
  
"There you are! can you believe-" started Vince before being cut off for the second time that lunch.  
  
"Do you know that I cant believe?!" said Sammi "I cant believe you'd push one of my friends and fight the other!"  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Vince cockily, looking around the room –everyone in the cafeteria were watching with interest.  
  
"THIS!" she shouted hitting him "we're through!" she then walked away and sat with Spinelli and TJ.  
  
"You're a heartless fiend" said Mikey following in her direction.  
  
"Don't look at me –there wasn't ONE sign of niceness, not even in body language!" said Gretchen joining her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well done over there" said Spinelli smiling at Sammi "and sorry about being really jippy towards you the other day"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Friends?" asked Sammi.  
  
"Defiantly" said Spinelli smiling.  
  
"My friends, I was thinking about a little revenge for our Vincent" said TJ.  
  
"But what?" asked Gretchen.  
  
"Did I hear the words revenge?" asked Hustler kid stepping out from the shadows. After him and Butch became friends he'd became more 'butch-like'  
  
"Hi HK" said Sammi smiling.  
  
"Hello" he said smiling back after a moment he continued, opening his jacket "I have embarrassing photo's and notes from his mother –all for a fee of course"  
  
"How much? I really want revenge" said Sammi glaring over at Vince who was eating alone.  
  
"The queen getting revenge on the king, boy its a shame Butch is absent –he'd love this"  
  
"That'd be EX-Queen" said Sammi "we are over"  
  
At these words HK smiled.  
  
"Sorry to here that" he said handing her a Daffodil, Mikey smiled at this and Hustler quickly carried on "Like I was saying, I can offer these to you at a small fee –say two bucks"  
  
"Deal" said Sammi handing him some money.  
  
"Okay, we'll put the photo's around tomorrow" said TJ.  
  
"Do you think its fair –whats a fight between friends?" said Mikey.  
  
"You didn't hear the things he said Mikey, Spinelli didn't deserve one word of what he said to her, and he deserved EVERYTHING he gets and more" said TJ anger showing in his voice.  
  
"what did he say?" asked Gretchen.  
  
"He called Spin a drama Queen AND said when I'm done being an idiot he'll be waiting for my apology –he pushed her too and he deserves more than a small amount of Revenge and a few huts for that"  
  
"That monster" said Mikey glairing over at Vince.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't push him back Spin!" said Gretchen "whats changed?"  
  
"Erm well –uh" muttered TJ searching for an excuse.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
So, how is TJ going to explain this? Will the gang find out? Will tj and spin EVER get together?  
  
Only 1 chap 2 go!  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: course he will, tj wouldn't stand for that now would he? Yea, I love him 2, such a shame he aint real!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: Yay! TJ got him! Hope u enjoyed the chappie!  
  
Shadw: Thanks. Yea, Vince is just evil! I let TJ get him good, Yea, after all Spin's been thro, its left her emotionally weak. I updated as soon as I could, so plz don't send anything after me 8) 


	15. True Love

Well, sadly, this is the last chappie, enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 15= True Love  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
"Its okay Teej, they should know. They are my friends after all"  
  
"You sure?" he asked.  
  
"yea. Guys, you CANT repeat this to anyone okay? I need to tell you something but NOBODY else can know"  
  
"The best place is probably fort tender"  
  
They reached fort tender, Sammi Mikey and Gretchen all silently wandering what Spinelli had to tell them.  
  
"Come on Spinelli, the news cant be that bad" said Mikey.  
  
"Wait until you hear it Mikey" said TJ.  
  
The three friends were completely silent while Spinelli explained everything that had been happening.  
  
"Oh my gosh" whispered Sammi.  
  
"What cruel world do we live in?" asked Mikey.  
  
"That must be terrible to handle at such a young age" muttered Gretchen  
  
"its was –but TJ's helped loads, I'd probably be dead if it weren't for him" said Spinelli smiling at TJ "and now I've you guys so its better"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::::::::::::::::::Spinelli's POV:::::::::::::::::  
  
"So you like TJ then?" asked Sammi sitting on a swing.  
  
"erm –No!" said Spinelli blushing.  
  
"yea you do come on Gretch –back me up here" said Sammi.  
  
"I have to agree, its obvious you like him not that its needed but your body language show's it"  
  
"So what if I do like him. He's my friend! He's just helped me and I'm not gunna go destroy our friendship over a silly crush"  
  
"Love" corrected Sammi "Mikey can see it too"  
  
"Fine what ever –but I'm still not gunna ruin our friendship"  
  
"But he likes you too"  
  
"YEA" said Spinelli sarcastically laughing "right"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::TJ's POV::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Alright the girls have gone, what'd you have too say?"  
  
"I just want to talk about young Love"  
  
"who loves each other?"  
  
"why you and Spinelli of course!" said Mikey "I can see it the eyes of the both of you"  
  
"you may see it in my eyes –but in Spinelli's its gratitude. She's just glad I helped her AND she's my friend so there is friendship love in there, but on her part that's obviously it"  
  
"She likes you TJ –she even kissed your cheek!"  
  
TJ smiled when he remembered this but quickly shock it off "It was just a thank you Mikey"  
  
"You may say that TJ. But I know the beautiful truth! There's nothing wrong with love TJ"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spinelli sat bolt upright, her face covered on cold sweat and tears, shaking madly. She'd just had a nightmare where Tim had killed TJ, she'd being having nightmares every night –but this was by far the wost. She was sharing the spare room with her mum, she jumped out of bed and crept down to TJ's room –just to check he was okay. She reached his room, and it was empty dread began to fall over her she hurried up to his bed –but it was indeed empty.  
  
"Spin? Are you okay?" asked TJ walking into the room sleepily.  
  
"Teej! Your alive!" she said jumping up and hugging him.  
  
"of course I am Spin" he said stocking her slightly messy hair  
  
"I-I had a nightmare that Tim killed you –it really freaked me out, it was so real" said Spinelli as they sat down  
  
"Don't worry Spin –its only a nightmare, I'm still here" said TJ wiping her tears away with his thumb, he looked into her eyes –she was looking straight back. He slowly leaned in and kissed her, he was about to pull away and apologise, when much to his surprise she kissed him back, she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer –clearly enjoying the kiss, he put her arms around her waist, enjoying it as much as her.  
  
"Wow" whispered Spinelli reluctantly breaking the kiss.  
  
"To think I was gunna apologise" said TJ smiling happily at her  
  
"So where dose this put us now –we're more that friends"  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked TJ a hint of hopefulness in his voice.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that" she whispered "that's definitely where it puts us"  
  
Spinelli's suffering was finally dieing down, although she did continue to remain emotionally weak for a few years. Her life was soon near perfect, she could control of her life and soon tackled problems like her anorexia.  
  
//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\  
  
If you liked this, then you may like to read the sequel 'the ending to a tough beginning' or my current fic, which I LOVE, 'a unexpected romance'  
  
Also, I warn you now, I'm starting work tomorrow, giving me next to nothing in free time. So, just remember I am sorry, I'll try my HARDEST to post every day, but the chappies will be smaller. SORRY AGAIN.  
  
spinelli woods, esquire: Yep, he liked you rite from the start, and it appears you liked him (even when u and vince were dating!) Yep, and it hurt him 2. hope u enjoyed da last chappie.  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ protecter: yep, tj got his revenge! TJ and Spin are finally 2geva, although I didn't put it, they DID get vince good. 


End file.
